Regreso Al Futuro
| dirección artística = | guion = Robert Zemeckis Bob Gale | música = Alan Silvestri | montaje = Harry Keramidas Arthur Schmidt | sonido = | fotografía = Dean Cundey | maquillaje = | escenografía = | vestuario = | maquillaje = | peluquería = | efectos = | reparto = | país = Estados Unidos | estreno = 1985 | idioma=inglés | género = Ciencia ficción Drama comedia | estudio = Amblin Entertainment | distribución = Universal Pictures | duración = 116 minutos | clasificación = PG ATP T TE PT A Livre PG | imdb = 0088763 | filmaffinity = 309023 | presupuesto = 19 000 000 USD | recaudación = 381 109 762 USD | sucedida_por = Regreso Al Futuro II }} Regreso al Futuro es una película del año 1985, dirigida por Robert Zemeckis y protagonizada por Michael J. Fox . Es una de las película ´´míticas´´ de los años 80 y pertenece al género de Ciencia-Ficción .La trama relata las aventuras de Marty McFly, un adolescente que es enviado accidentalmente de vuelta en el tiempo de 1985, su época, a 1955. Tras alterar los sucesos ocurridos en 1955, específicamente aquellos en los que sus padres se conocieron y enamoraron, Marty debe intentar reunir a sus padres de nuevo para asegurar su propia existencia. Zemeckis y Gale escribieron el guion una vez que este último reflexionó sobre la posibilidad de haberse hecho amigo de su padre si ambos hubiesen asistido a la misma escuela. Varios estudios rechazaron el libreto hasta que la producción Romancing the Stone (1984), dirigida por Zemeckis, alcanzó el éxito en taquilla. Tras esto, Universal Pictures dio luz verde al proyecto, fungiendo Spielberg como productor ejecutivo. Al principio, se invitó al cantante canadiense Corey Hart para que realizara las audiciones correspondientes para el rol estelar de McFly, pero rechazó la propuesta; de forma similar, Eric Stoltz participó en las pruebas de selección para el mismo papel, justo cuando Michael J. Fox se hallaba ocupado en la producción de la serie televisiva Family Ties. No obstante, durante el rodaje, los productores decidieron que Stoltz no era el adecuado para el rol, así que Fox nuevamente consideró encarnar a Marty McFly, ingeniándoselas para poder participar tanto en Back to the Future como en Family Ties. Este tipo de retrasos en la producción hizo que se regrabaran algunas escenas durante la posproducción de la cinta, con tal de poder estrenarla el 3 de julio de 1985. Tras su estreno, Back to the Future se convirtió en la película más exitosa de ese año, al recaudar más de 380 millones USD a nivel mundial y obtener críticas positivas en su gran mayoría. Asimismo, se hizo acreedora a un premio Hugo en la categoría de «Mejor producción dramática» y un galardón Saturn como «Mejor película de ciencia ficción», además de varias nominaciones a los premios Óscar y Globos de oro. Incluso, a manera de legado, Ronald Reagan la llegó a mencionar en el Discurso del Estado de la Unión de 1986, mientras que, en 2007, la Biblioteca del Congreso la eligió para ser preservada en el National Film Registry y, finalmente, en 2008 el American Film Institute la catalogó como la décima mejor película de ciencia ficción de todos los tiempos en su listado AFI's 10 Top 10. El éxito de Back to the Future dio lugar a la producción de una trilogía de películas, completada por Back to the Future II (1989) y Back to the Future III (1990), así como a la creación de una serie animada y el establecimiento de una atracción para un parque temático (Back to the Future: The Ride). En 2010, para conmemorar sus primeros veinticinco años de lanzamiento, la cinta original pasó por un proceso de remasterización con tal de ser estrenada de nuevo en algunas salas de cine selectas de Reino Unido (1 de octubre de 2010), Estados Unidos (23 de octubre), y Canadá (23 de octubre), para finalizar ese año en México (5 de noviembre). El reestreno coincidió con la edición de aniversario Back To The Future 25th Anniversary para los formatos de video DVD y Blu-ray. El 13 de enero de 2011 se volvió a estrenar igualmente en Argentina, convirtiéndose en la sexta película con mayores ingresos en ese país en ese único día. Días después, en febrero de ese año, se exhibió en el Digital Film Festival de Canadá en formato de alta definición junto a otras películas similares. Argumento En el año 1985, un chico de 17 años llamado Marty McFly (Michael J. Fox), como un dia cualquiera, va al instituo, pero antes de eso pasa por la casa de su amigo el Dr. Emett Brown (Christopher Lloyd), y este le llama por teléfono y le dice que esa misma noche vaya al centro comercial . Al llegar allí, Doc (Dr. Emett Brown) le sorprende diciendo que ha creado una máquina del tiempo en un DMC Delorean . Despues unos Libios atacan a Doc y lo asesinan, pero Marty consigue escapar y, por accidente, viaja al año 1955 . Allí interfiere en la primera cita de sus padres y su existencia corre un grave peligro . Al final consigue que sus padres se vuelvan a enamorar y consigue volver al año 1985 . Influencias De acuerdo a Gale, la película The Time Machine, la serie de televisión The Twilight Zone y el cuento «El ruido de un trueno» fueron elementos que influyeron significativamente en la concepción de Back to the Future. En sus propias palabras: «... Recuerdo haber escrito una historia sobre viajes en el tiempo, posiblemente cuando estaba en noveno grado, la cual fue inspirada por 'El ruido de un trueno'. En la universidad, leí muchas obras de Robert Silverberg y su novela Up the Line causó una gran impresión en mí. Me hizo interesarme completamente en la 'paradoja de duplicación'». Igualmente, las historietas de DC Comics sirvieron de inspiración para la trama, pues historias como «What If Krypton Never Exploded?» —trad. lit: «¿Qué hubiera sido si Krypton jamás hubiese explotado?» o «What if Lois Lane Married Lex Luthor?» («¿Qué hubiera sido si Lois Lane se hubiese casado con Lex Luthor?»)— eran del agrado tanto de Gale como de Zemeckis cuando eran jóvenes. Adicionalmente, el primero reveló que la producción Qué bello es vivir, de Frank Capra, y la historia «A Christmas Carol», de Charles Dickens, influyeron en la película. No obstante, se observa una mayor influencia de todos estos en las continuaciones de Back to the Future. Reparto principal * Michael J. Fox como Marty McFly: el protagonista de la película. El actor fue la primera opción para interpretar al joven viajero en el tiempo, sin embargo Fox estaba comprometido en ese instante con el programa Family Ties.Klastornin, Hibbin, p. 11-20 Las siguientes opciones de Zemeckis eran los actores C. Thomas Howell y Eric Stoltz, respectivamente. Este último había impresionado a los productores con su participación como Roy L. Dennis en Mask —la cual aún no se había estrenado— por lo que fue contratado para asumir el papel de Marty. No obstante, en plena etapa de rodaje, los directores despidieron a Stoltz al sentir que no era adecuado para el papel. Por otra parte, Fox finalmente estuvo disponible para grabar el filme una vez que Stoltz se lo permitiera, bajo algunas condiciones (véase la sección Rodaje para más información). Una vez que el actor leyó el guion, quedó fascinado con la trama y se mostró impresionado por la sensibilidad de Zemeckis y Gale al despedir a Stoltz, pues a pesar de todo «hablaban muy bien de él». Otras celebridades consideradas para el rol fueron el cantante canadiense Corey Hart —a quien los cineastas invitaron a realizar una sesión de prueba; sin embargo éste rechazó la propuesta—, y los actores C. Thomas Howell y Ralph Macchio —quien creyó que la película trataba sólo sobre «un joven, un carro y cápsulas de plutonio»—. Adicionalmente, Johnny Depp y John Cusack realizaron una prueba de casting para este rol. * Christopher Lloyd como Emmett 'Doc' Brown: el científico que logra establecer los viajes en el tiempo y mejor amigo de Marty McFly. Lloyd fue elegido después de que la primera opción de los directores, John Lithgow, no estuviera disponible. Igualmente, el actor Jeff Goldblum fue considerado para el rol. Tras trabajar con el actor en la película Las aventuras de Buckaroo Banzai (1984), el productor Neil Canton sugirió que Lloyd era una opción adecuada para el rol. En un principio, Lloyd rechazó el papel, pero cambió de parecer una vez que leyó el guion, además de la persistencia de su esposa para que actuase en la película. Durante el rodaje, Lloyd improvisó algunas escenas,Klastornin, Hibbin, pp. 31-40 inspirándose primordialmente en el científico Albert Einstein y el compositor Leopold Stokowski.Robert Zemeckis y Bob Gale. Q&A, Back to the Future DVD, entrevista grabada en la Universidad del Sur de California (en inglés) Como detalle adicional, Brown pronuncia la palabra «gigawatts» como «jigowatts», ya que ésta era la forma en la que un físico dijo dicha palabra durante una reunión que tuvo con Zemeckis y Gale, al momento de revisar el guion. * Crispin Glover como George McFly: padre de Marty y esposo de Lorraine. Zemeckis le dijo a Glover que improvisara varios de los gestos nerds de George, así como sus manos temblorosas. El director bromeaba con frecuencia al respecto al decir: «tuve que hacerlo entrar en razón en incontables ocasiones pues Crispin estaba inmerso en un 50% de las veces en su interpretación del personaje». A pesar de haber interpretado al padre de Marty, en la vida real, Glover es casi tres años más joven que Fox. * Lea Thompson como Lorraine Baines McFly: madre de Marty y esposa de George. Thompson fue elegida debido a que había protagonizado junto con Stoltz la película The Wild Life. El maquillaje que utiliza durante las primeras escenas del filme, durante 1985, tomó cerca de tres horas y media para hacerla ver como si tuviera 47 años de edad, cuando en ese entonces tenía 23.Klastornin, Hibbin, pp. 21-30 De manera similar al caso de Glover, a pesar de haber interpretado a la madre de Marty, Thompson nació en el mismo año que Fox pues el actor es mayor que ella, por tan sólo diez días. * Thomas F. Wilson como Biff Tannen: el antagonista central de la película y bravucón de la escuela a la que asiste George. Wilson fue considerado debido a que la opción inicial, J. J. Cohen, no era muy convincente al interpretar el papel del bravucón al que se enfrentaría Stoltz. Cohen fue recontratado para formar parte como uno de los esbirros de la pandilla de Biff. En caso de que Fox hubiese sido contratado desde un inicio, probablemente Cohen hubiese resultado elegido para el papel, pues tenía la ventaja de que era mucho más alto que Fox, un contraste que ayudaría a hacer más convincente la inferioridad de Marty respecto a Biff. Preproducción Redacción del guion Robert Zemeckis y Bob Gale, a la postre director y productor de Back to the Future, ya se habían interesado acerca de la idea de hacer una película sobre viajes en el tiempo, si bien no habían conseguido trazar cual podría ser el concepto central para una película de ese tipo. El germen de la idea surgió cuando Gale visitó a sus padres, en San Luis, Misuri, después del estreno de la sátira cinematográfica Used Cars (Frenos rotos, coches locos en España y Autos usados en Hispanoamérica; 1980), la cual escribió y produjo. Ya en casa de sus padres, acudió al sótano y encontró el anuario de la preparatoria de su padre, enterándose de que había sido el presidente de su respectiva clase de graduación. En ese momento, se quedó pensando en el presidente de su propia clase, un compañero con el que no convivió mucho. Así, se cuestionó si su padre y él se habrían vuelto amigos si ambos hubiesen asistido a la misma escuela juntos. Una vez que regresó a California, le contó el tema a Robert Zemeckis, director de Used Cars. Interesado en el concepto, Zemeckis pensó además en una madre de familia que se quejaba de nunca haber besado a ningún chico en su escuela, siendo que en realidad era más bien promiscua en su juventud. Ambos presentaron el proyecto a Columbia Pictures, y llegaron a un acuerdo con el estudio, en septiembre de 1980, para concluir un libreto. thumb|right|200px|En los primeros borradores, se planteó que Marty necesitaría el poder de una [[Efectos de las armas nucleares|explosión atómica para viajar en el tiempo, a bordo de un refrigerador. El concepto central del viaje en el tiempo surgió a principios de los años 1980, cuando el productor Bob Gale visitó a su padre y pensó en las posibilidades de haberse conocido si hubiesen pertenecido ambos a la misma generación.]] Para elaborar el guion, Zemeckis y Gale se valieron de un sistema de fichas indicadoras, las cuales se anotaban en pequeños papeles y se agregaban a un tablero en la oficina de éste último, para resaltar determinadas ideas clave. Decidieron situar la trama en 1955 pues calcularon que, de esa forma, un joven de diecisiete años de edad viajaría en el tiempo, treinta años atrás (desde 1985) para conocer a sus padres cuando estos tuviesen su misma edad. Además, tenían conocimiento de que en esa época sobresalieron aspectos como el estatus de los jóvenes como un elemento cultural notable, el nacimiento del rock and roll y la expansión de los primeros suburbios en Estados Unidos, los cuales ayudarían al desarrollo de la trama.Klastornin, Hibbin, pp. 61-70. Al principio, se pensó que la máquina para viajar en el tiempo fuera una cabina, construida a partir de un viejo refrigerador —en tratamientos iniciales del guion, la máquina era un dispositivo láser albergado en un cuarto—. No obstante, Zemeckis era consciente de que los niños quizás empezarían a encerrarse en refrigeradores para emular el viaje en el tiempo, por lo que perseveraron en encontrar mejores ideas hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que sería más lógico que la máquina fuera móvil para poder así portarla. A pesar de que se evaluó que la máquina fuera un tractor oruga, debido a la posibilidad de que el vehículo viajara a lugares donde no hubieran caminos pavimentados, finalmente se optó por escoger el modelo de coche De Lorean DMC-12. La razón principal para esta elección fue que estaba diseñado de manera idónea para incluir la broma sobre la familia de granjeros que lo confunden con un OVNI. Además, Marty era inicialmente un vendedor clandestino de vídeos, pero el estudio se rehusó a aceptar este concepto ya que el protagonista no podía ser alguien que vendía películas ilegales.Klastornin, Hibbin, p. 11. Asimismo, el protagonista necesitaba usar el poder de una explosión atómica en el emplazamiento de pruebas de Nevada para volver a su época, pero la idea de esta escena, que constituiría el clímax original, se tuvo también que desechar al resultar muy costosa su producción. Por otra parte, los guionistas no hallaban la forma de crear una relación creíble entre Marty y Doc Brown antes de llegar a la escena donde crean el amplificador gigante de guitarra; para resolver esta cuestión, optaron por vincular a Doc con la madre de Marty y escribieron la línea «Es como si besara a mi hermano». A su vez, el apellido del antagonista Biff Tannen proviene del ejecutivo de Universal Ned Tanen, que se había portado agresivamente con Zemeckis y Gale durante una reunión donde tiró al piso el libreto de la comedia Locos por ellos (I Wanna Hold Your Hand, 1978), escrito por Gale, al acusarlo de ser «antisemita» aún cuando el guionista es judío. En uno de los primeros borradores, cuando Marty toca la melodía de rock and roll en el baile, se origina un alboroto que eventualmente es detenido por la policía. Además, la bebida Coca-Cola tenía un rol importante en la trama: cuando Marty le aconseja a Doc que este refresco es el que hace funcionar a la máquina, la historia cambia ya que al volver a los años 1980, se encuentra con que Doc ha inventado todo lo que hay a su alrededor (destacando unos carros voladores) y además es el fundador de Coca-Cola. Incluso, el rock and roll no existe, así que Marty debe empezar él mismo la revolución cultural en los jóvenes de su generación. Tras la conclusión del primer guion de Back to the Future, en abril de 1981, Columbia Pictures puso la producción en un proceso turnaround; |group=nota}} al respecto, Gale comentó: «Pensaron productores que era una película amena, efusiva e interesante, pero que no tenía muchos elementos sexuales ... Sugirieron que la lleváramos a Disney, pero decidimos ver si alguno de los otros estudios podría verse interesado en nuestro proyecto». A partir de ese momento, cada uno de los estudios de Hollywood, rechazaba con frecuencia el libreto, a tal punto que el proyecto se detuvo por cuatro años; durante dicho período, el equipo de Back to the Future tuvo que reeditar el guion hasta en dos ocasiones. Cabe señalarse que, a principios de los años 1980, las comedias juveniles populares en taquilla (tales como Fast Times at Ridgemont High y Porky's) eran producciones con tramas «subidas de tono» y orientadas a audiencias más adultas, razón por la cual el guion había sido constantemente rechazado, al ser considerado como demasiado «inocente». Al final, Gale y Zemeckis optaron por llevar el proyecto a Disney, sin embargo «nos dijeron que una madre que se enamoraba de su hijo no era un tema apropiado para una película familiar bajo el sello de Disney», de acuerdo a Gale. Incluso, en algún momento, Gale y Zemeckis pensaron en aliarse con Steven Spielberg, que produjo Used Cars y Locos por ellos, las cuales fueron un fracaso en taquilla. Al principio, Spielberg no estaba involucrado en el proyecto pues Zemeckis sentía que si dirigía otro filme bajo su producción, entonces «nunca me volverían a dejar hacer otra película». Asimismo, Gale dijo: «estábamos preocupados respecto a que estuviésemos adquiriendo la reputación de que éramos dos directores que conseguían trabajo sólo porque eran amigos de Steven Spielberg». De hecho, un productor llegó a interesarse en el proyecto, pero al enterarse de que Spielberg no estaba involucrado, retiró su propuesta. Ante tal situación, Zemeckis decidió dirigir el filme de aventuras Romancing the Stone (Tras el corazón verde, en España, y Dos bribones tras la esmeralda perdida en Hispanoamérica), el cual se convirtió en un éxito de taquilla tras su estreno en 1984. Debido al éxito de la película, ahora Zemeckis estaba en posibilidades de ir con Spielberg sin sentir que un nuevo fracaso en taquillas pudiese afectar su trayectoría como director. Después de mostrarle el proyecto a Spielberg, éste lo llevó a Universal Pictures, que finalmente le dio luz verde al proyecto. Antes de comenzar el proceso de rodaje, el productor ejecutivo Frank Marshall sugirió a Neil Canton como productor al considerar todos los involucrados en la producción que la incorporación de un segundo productor resultaría ser un elemento a su favor; tras esto, Canton se enteró de la película, leyó el guion y se reunió con Zemeckis y Gale para comenzar con la producción de la película.Klastornin, Hibbin, p. 8. Uno de los ejecutivos de Universal, Sidney Sheinberg, hizo algunas sugerencias al guión, como cambiar el nombre de la madre de Marty a «Lorraine», en vez de «Meg» o de «Eileen» como previamente se llamaba en el libreto —en honor a su esposa, la actriz Lorraine Gary— y reemplazar a la mascota de Doc por un perro en vez de un chimpancé. Asimismo, Sheinberg quería que el título de la película fuera Spaceman from Pluto (traducción: Astronautas de Plutón), de acuerdo a una memoría enviada a Spielberg, mostrándose convencido de que ninguna película exitosa en la historia del cine había ostentado el término «''Future''» en su nombre. A él se debe la escena en que Marty se presenta a su padre como «Darth Vader del planeta Plutón» —en un guion posterior se agregó que en realidad era de Vulcano, con el fin de hacer un pequeño gag en referencia a las películas antes mencionadas— mientras viste como un supuesto extraterrestre —en la escena, Marty se hace acompañar de una canción tocada por la banda estadounidense Van Halen para asustar a George y despertarlo estrepitosamente—. Sheinberg también sugirió en esa memoría que la historieta del hijo del granjero se titulara Spaceman from Pluto, en vez de Space Zombies from Pluto. Spielberg le respondió a Sheinberg en tono de broma, diciéndole que todos pensaban que el título propuesto debía tratarse de alguna especie de jugarreta, por lo que finalmente Sheinberg optó por desistir en cuanto al título. Producción Ambientación A lo largo de Back to the Future, se presentan diferentes escenarios y ambientes que afectan el desarrollo de la trama, así como elementos que varios personajes deducen que no son de su tiempo. Al inicio de la película, varios de los personajes comentan varios datos que el espectador puede captar y relacionar conforme avanza el argumento; esto forma una técnica narrativa denominada foreshadowing, que en español significa «presagiar». Durante la década de 1950, tiempo en donde se desarrolla la mayor parte de la historia, Marty observa que la cultura difiere a la de su propia época, por lo que muchos personajes quedan desconcertados al ver que su ropa es diferente a la que se usa en dicha década. Varios de los elementos predominantes que se ven a lo largo de los años 1950 dentro del filme fueron tomados de la vida real, puesto que muchos de ellos concuerdan con el uso de prendas de ropa y diversos géneros musicales que eran populares en dicha época, como las prendas con lunares femeninas o los tupés. La canción «Earth Angel» que toca el grupo Marvin Berry and The Starlighters durante el baile del instituto, está basada en un género musical denominado doo wop y considerada una de las principales en su estilo. Asimismo, aparecen automóviles de la marca Cadillac y edificios de «estilo de la era del espacio», como el Café de Lou. El baile escolar, es también un elemento importante dentro de la trama, ya que es la última oportunidad de Marty para conseguir que sus padres se enamoren; si bien, la mayoría de los bailes tipo prom son frecuentes en los Estados Unidos, durante los años 1950, estas reuniones alcanzaron cierto esplendor debido al realce económico que sufrió el país después de la segunda Guerra Mundial. Rodaje Aunque originalmente se había previsto filmar las tomas exteriores de Hill Valley en Petaluma, California, el productor Gale explicó que hubiera sido imposible filmar dichas escenas ahí, o en algún otro lugar público, «porque ninguna ciudad iba a permitir que el equipo de filmación de una película remodelara su entorno para que pareciera como si fuera de los años 1950». En cambio, se trasladaron al Courthouse Square, una localización usada previamente en otras producciones televisivas y cinematográficas y ubicada en un lote exterior de los estudios Universal, para rodar la mayoría de las escenas de Hill Valley, escenario principal de Back to the Future. El equipo «decidió rodar primeramente los segmentos de los años 1950, y hacer que la ciudad luciera realmente hermosa y estupenda. Después simplemente lo desecharían todo, para convertirlo en el escenario feo y desolado relativo a las escenas de los años 1980». Para los interiores de la casa de Doc Brown rodaron en la casa Robert R. Blacker —una residencia ubicada en Pasadena, California e incluida en el Registro Nacional de Lugares Históricos en 1986—, mientras que las tomas en exteriores para las mismas secuencias tuvieron lugar en la casa Gamble —igual que la anterior, una residencia en Pasadena que pertenece al Registro de Lugares Históricos y que, además, es considerada como un Hito Histórico Nacional desde finales de los años 1970—.Klastornin, Hibbin, pp. 41-50 A su vez, para la casa de los McFly de 1985 el equipo se trasladó a la avenida Roslyndale, en Pacoima, California, para grabar en la residencia marcada con el número 9303. Para la versión de la misma de 1955 el equipo acudió a la casa número 1711 de la avenida Bushnell, ubicada en South Pasadena, California. Las tomas exteriores de los centros comerciales Twin Pines Mall, y posteriormente del Lone Pine Mall (de 1985) se filmaron en el Puente Hills Mall en Industry, California. El Twin Pines Ranch se grabó en el rancho Golden Oak, situado en Placerita Canyon Road, en Newhall, California. Cabe señalar que dicho rancho es propiedad de The Walt Disney Company. Las grabaciones tanto en el exterior como en el interior de la preparatoria local de Hill Valley fueron filmadas en la Whittier High School, en Wittier, California, mientras que la interpretación de la banda y el «baile del encanto bajo el océano» se grabaron en el gimnasio de la Hollywood United Methodist Church. Por otra parte, las escenas afuera de la casa de los Baines en los años 1950 fueron rodadas en la avenida Bushnell, de South Pasadena, California, la misma calle donde grabaron la casa de los McFly de 1955DVD de la trilogía de Back to the Future, notas de la producción. Para las tomas de la Torre del Reloj durante la tormenta eléctrica, el efecto del viento que azota a la ciudad fue creado usando un «McBride», que luego Gale describió como «un motor de avión sostenido por una plataforma levantadora», el cual la producción ubicó a de distancia de la zona donde se encontraban los actores. El ruido provocado por el motor era tan estruendoso, que todo el diálogo de esa escena tuvo que ser grabado posteriormente, para luego ser editado e incorporado en el segmento. Para la filmación de la película, se utilizó un formato cinematográfico original de 1.85:1 y fue rodado con lentes anamórficas de la compañía Panavision. El diseño de la máquina del tiempo recayó en Andrew Probert, aunque inicialmente Ron Cobb había sido contratado para dicha tarea, pero tuvo que rechazarla pues tenía otro proyecto de trabajo. Acto seguido, de la construcción del auto se encargó el supervisor de efectos especiales Kevin Pike, contando con la guía de Michael Scheffe en el proceso. Como bien se dijo anteriormente, originalmente se tenía contemplado que el viaje en el tiempo se realizara por medio de un refrigerador, idea que sería más tarde desechada en los siguientes libretos. Primeramente, se construyó un modelo con fibra de vidrio, cuyos neumáticos eran controlados por medio de control remoto. Para simular el vuelo del automóvil en el aire, se sujetaba con unas cuerdas que provenían de una grúa y así fue como lograron dicho efecto durante el rodaje. Varias tomas con el automóvil se hicieron al grabar un modelo a escala del construido por Industrial Light & Magic, que contaba con «sus propios circuitos electrónicos, que le proporcionarían energía al condensador de flujo, los indicadores temporales, los faros y los tubos de neón». Ciertamente, además de dichas características estas reproducciones tenían un sistema de ventilación interna para evitar el calentamiento de las mismas. Todas estas versiones a escala eran construidas para ser filmadas por una cámara en específico que se encargaría de grabarlas desde un ángulo determinado.Klastornin, Hibbin, p. 43. Cabe mencionarse que Fox comentó que se había tomado de manera muy personal su actuación como Marty, al notar varias similitudes entre éste y su etapa como estudiante: «Todo lo que hacía en la preparatoria era patinar, salir con chicas y tocar en bandas. Siempre soñé con convertirme en una estrella de rock». Si bien Per Welinder y Robert Schmelzer brindaron asistencia en cuanto a la grabación de las escenas realizadas con el patinete, Fox ya era un skateboarder con dominio sobre el patinete, puesto que en su época de estudiante era una actividad que solía hacer. Welinder incluso realizó algunas tomas difíciles fungiendo como doble de Stoltz y de Fox, respectivamente, junto con el coordinador de dichas escenas tipo stunt Walter Scott y Charlie Croughwell, el doble de Fox para este tipo de segmentos.Robert Zemeckis, Bob Gale. (2005). Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, comentario hecho para la primera parte, en el DVD de la película DVD. Universal Pictures. (en inglés). Secuelas Regreso al Futuro tuvo dos secuelas que forman la trilogía : * Regreso al Futuro II * Regreso al Futuro III . Banda Sonora thumb|right|249px Regreso al Futuro es una gran película sobre todo por la manera de encajar las escenas con la Banda Sonora en la cual figuran canciones originales como el tema de apertura (Alan Silvestry) o Power of Love (Huey Lewis and The News) y canciones ya existentes como Johny B. Good (Chuck Berry) . Galería back-to-the-future (2).jpg dmc-12.jpg back-to-the-future (1).jpg mcnew4.jpg back-to-the-future.jpg Back-to-the-Future-Clock-Tower.jpg tumblr_l54kicjXqr1qb6l70o1_500.jpg Back-to-the-Future (3).jpg back_to_the_future_large_09.jpg Delorean5.jpg Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 1985 Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Robert Zemeckis Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar